


Do *Something (*Me)

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny Dean Winchester, Humor, Implied Relationships, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Dean just wants Cas to do something stupid.Oneshot/drabble





	Do *Something (*Me)

It was probably an understatement to say that Castiel was a good guy. He had really strong morals to the point that he never disobeyed them at all, no matter what. After he hung out with Sam and Dean Winchester though--the latter who he sort of liked more than just "friends--that started to change. It was a slow change, though. 

Finally, Dean himself wanted to put a change to that. 

"You know what?" he said one day, closing his computer at looking at Cas. "Just this once? You have my blessing Cas. Do something stupid."

Cas blinked. "Dean, you're wearing a t-shirt that says 'stupid'..." his cheeks were pink. 

Dean smirked, but his cheeks were a little pink too. "I'm aware."

Cas stared at him. 

"...do something stupid, Cas. C'mon."

He knew what he was asking. And maybe this time he wouldn't turn him down.


End file.
